1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light source module, a backlight assembly including the same, and a display device including the light source module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is a display device, in which liquid crystals are injected between two glass substrates, and the molecular orientation of the liquid crystals for each pixel is changed through application of a power to upper and lower glass substrate electrodes to display an image. Unlike a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) or a plasma display panel (“PDP”), the LCD is not self-luminous, and thus is unable to be used in a place where no light source is provided. In order to supplement such drawbacks, a backlight assembly for uniformly emitting light onto an information display surface is mounted to enable the LCD to be used even in a dark place.
The backlight assembly generally includes a light source module, a diffusion plate, and optical sheets. The light source module of the backlight assembly may include light emitting diode (“LED”) light sources having superior efficiency. In a direct type backlight assembly, optical lenses are arranged on upper portions of the LED light sources to heighten diffusibility of light emitted from the LED light sources.